gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Escape! A Captive Gundam Fighter
|english=Great Escape! A Captive Gundam Fighter |kanji=大脱走! 囚われのガンダムファイター |romaji=Dai dassō! Toraware no gandamufaitā |episode=5 |series=Mobile Fighter G Gundam |japanese airdate=May 20, 1994 |english airdate=August 12, 2002 }} Great Escape! A Captive Gundam Fighter is the fifth episode of Mobile Fighter G Gundam. Plot In Neo Russia, Rain searches for Domon in a small town. An old lady tells her that the nearby prison is a Gundam graveyard where Gundam Fighters enter and never emerge from. At the prison, the alarm is sounded as Domon escapes. He wonders why they want the Shining Gundam and remembers being captured. He was interrogated and asked who the man in his picture was. He refused to answer any questions and broke a guard's arm to escape. As Domon runs around on the island, he encounters an enormous man named Argo Gulskii who is also a prisoner. The man challenges him, and Domon punches him uselessly many times. He bonks Domon on the head and hands him over to a female interrogator named Nastasha. Nearby, Rain calls her father and says she will spend more time looking for Domon. In the prison, Domon has dreams of the Devil Gundam and being told to save his father. He wakes up and meets his cell mate Lord Bardman. Bardman explains to him that Neo Russia lures in Gundam Fighters and captures them to disqualify them. That way they can win without fighting. The captured Fighters spend their lives working as slaves. A woman named Natasha Zabigov tells a man her plan to send Argo into the prison as a spy to find out the location of the Shining Gundam. In the cafeteria, Bardman tells Domon that he'd better give up the location of his Gundam. Domon spots Argo sitting nearby him and attacks him by surprise. When a guard moves in with a gun, Domon grabs the gun. A sniper targets Domon, but Argo knocks him aside and tells him they will escape tomorrow. Rain goes out onto the lake to search for Domon near the prison island. Without his signal she can't send him the Core Lander. The next day, Domon and Bardman meet Argo in the mines. Nastasha is told what Argo did in the cafeteria, and she wonders what he is planning. Argo uses his incredible strength to smash a wall and rupture some fuel pipes. When fuel tanks are destroyed on the surface, Argo steals a car. Domon and Bardman join him as they drive over the frozen lake. Nastasha summons the Bolt Gundam and uses it via remote control to attack them. Rain spots them and sends the Core Lander to Domon. Domon summons the Shining Gundam, and Argo takes control of the Bolt Gundam. As they fight on cracking ice, Argo rips off the Shining Gundam's left arm. Argo asks Domon if that is all the strength he has. Domon responds by using the Shining Finger on the Bolt Gundam's head. The match is a draw because Domon can't finish it the move. Bardman enjoys his freedom and explains to Domon that Argo used to be a space pirate until he was captured. He joined the Gundam Fight so that he could free his comrades. Since he has a bomb strapped to his chest, he will always be a prisoner. As Bardman leaves, he reminds Domon that Earth is also a prison. Important Events * Character Introduced: Argo Gulskii, Natasha Zabigov, Raizo Kasshu (mentioned), Dr. Mikamura (mentioned) * Mecha Introduced: Bolt Gundam, Devil Gundam (mentioned) * Locations Introduced: Neo Russia * Recurring Characters: Domon Kasshu, Rain Mikamura * Recurring Gundams: Shining Gundam Featured Gundam Fights Shining Gundam vs. Bolt Gundam * Winner: Shining Gundam